jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Naboo
Flora & Fauna hey soll ich hier ein paar einträge über flora und Fauna machen? , es gibt ja sehr viele tiere und pflanzen , über die leicht informationen zu holen sind. Bitte scheibt schnell zurück --Frece 23:23, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, wenn du die Quellen besitzt kannst du das gerne machen. Bitte signiere das was du auf Diskussionseiten schreibst mit vier Tilden "~~~~", daraus wird deine Signautur und Zeit. Gruß A-11 21:56, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) So besser^^? --Frece 23:23, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Nein, im Gegenteil. Ich möchte dich bitten, von Beiträgen in diesem Wiki abzusehen, solange du nicht in der Lage bist, wenigstens ein halbwegs fehlerfreies Deutsch zu schreiben. Ohne diese Grundlage leistest du keine sinnvolle Mitarbeit, da andere ständig hinter dir herräumen müssen. Nimm es bitte nicht persönlich, aber eine derartige Sprache kommt für einen Wiki-Artikel nicht in Frage. Gruß, Kyle 08:51, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) also ich weiß nicht richtig was du meinst , ich gebe zu, dieser text über flora und fauna von naboo , war sehr fehlerhaft und ich entschldige mich jetzt , aber wie meinst du das mit: Immer hinterherräumen ? , biser war dochnur der Nabootext von mir felsch. --Frece 16:23, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Naja, er war nun nicht zwingend komplett Falsch, im sinne von Rechtschreibfehlern, aber durch seine Sätze wie "Es gibt viele Tiere in der Luft an Land..." etc. ist seine Aussagekraft nicht sehr hoch und sehr... blumig formuliert. So müsste man den ganzen Absatz stark umformulieren, damit er in eine Enzyklopädie passt, oder gleich komplett neu schreiben--Modgamers 16:26, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ok das werde ich in zukunft bessern , danke das ihr mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht habt , aber ich fand das komentar fon Kyle doch sehr unnfreundlich, allerdings nicht ganz unberechtigt , aber ich finde schon das man etwas netter sein könnte.--Frece 16:41, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Da man wohl davon ausgehen kann, dass du noch weitere derartige Beiträge geschrieben hättest, habe ich dich lieber von vornherein darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Gruß, Kyle 16:42, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ja schon , aber wie gesagt könnte man das etwas netter schildern --Frece 16:45, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Tabelle Die Tabelle sollte mal mit zusätzlichen Informationen und Bild ausgestattet werden. --Juno 10:29, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Der Artikel steht unter UC, daher wird's wohl bald geschehen. --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 10:31, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Das ging aber schnell! --Juno 10:34, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Erstens ist dies keine Tabelle, sondern es sind Überschriften, unter die noch ein Text gesetzt werden wird. Zweitens arbeite ich immer so, dass ich zunächst die Gliederung entwerfe, und dann nach und nach die Abschnitte mit Informationen fülle. Das macht mir das Arbeiten einfacher, außerdem kann derjenige, der die Seite sieht, den Fortschritt beobachten. Das hier wird wohl sehr gehaltvoll, deshalb wird es einige Zeit dauern, bis der Artikel fertig ist. Also Geduld bitte. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Kyle 14:11, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Werde ich haben. --Juno 14:18, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Jetzt sieht es ja genauso wie vorher aus. --Juno 08:00, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Was meinst du bitte damit? Kyle 13:05, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Als ich da war gab es weder ein „Under Constuction“, noch war irgendetwas verändert. Jetzt ist es wieder nicht mehr so. --Juno 19:50, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur 2008/2009 (bestanden) * : Muss ich dazu noch was sagen? 19:05, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Mit den neuen Bildern einfach genial Darth Zero ~ Meditationskammer 19:36, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Da gibt es echt nichts gegen zu sagen. Tolle Arbeit ! – Andro Disku 20:06, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Fantastisch! Bel Iblis 20:12, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Ein atemberaubender Artikel! Klasse geschrieben und sehr informativ. So sollte ein exzellenter Artikel sein:) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 20:40, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Da hast du nicht zu viel versprochen, Kyle. Fetter Artikel! ^^ -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 23:44, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Fantastisch. Gruß JunoDiskussion 08:13, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Perfekt! Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 12:49, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Ein wirklich ausgezeichneter Artikel! Die Sprache ist echt gelungen und alles ist verständlich und nie verworren. Jaina 21:26, 25. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 23:12, 25. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Daumen hoch! --Anakin 20:20, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : So ich hab den Artikel jetzt auch gelesen, hat länger gedauer als ich gedacht hatte. Was ich beim lesen festgestellt habe ist: Es gibt keinen Weg am Stern vorbei, der Artikel ist exzellent, weiter so! Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:33, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Der Planet Naboo ist ein Kunststück seiner Schöpfer – so durchdacht und detailverliebt. Und dieser Artikel fängt dieses Kunststück perfekt in Bild und Wort ein. Schlichtweg beeindruckend, mit welcher Authentizität dieser Artikel geschrieben wurde... als wäre er wirklich Teil unseres Universums. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:16, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Ein super Artikel, mit vielen wichtigen Infos, gut strukturiert, interessanten Bildern (von denen ich persönlich einige noch nie gesehen habe) sowie richtigen Quellenangaben.Ausserdem sollten die Planeten, die im Star Wars Universum(besonders in den 6 Filmen) eine wichtige Rolle spielen, wie z.B. Naboo oder Couruscant, generell zu exzellenten Artikeln werden!! Darth Hate 10:28, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Weniger als 50 Änderungen im Artikelnamensraum. -- 10:35, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) * :Wirklich guter Artikel,der nicht zu speziel ist. Goldkugel 17:24, 5. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Weniger als 50 Änderungen im Artikelnamensraum. --Darth Vader 17:27, 5. Jan. 2009 (CET) 13 Pros sind eindeutig. Jaina 14:11, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) Unvollständigkeit Viele Informationen was Geschichte betrifft fehlen. Die Sourcebooks bieten viel mehr Information als bislang im Artikel ist. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 01:16, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) Formulierung im Abschnitt Neuzeit Die Formulierung daß der Planet Naboo einfach unter die Kontrolle des Imperiums von Roan Fel gelangen konnte weil er hauptsächlich von Menschen bewohnt war hört sich seltsam an, da das neue Imperium Nicht-Menschen doch nicht mehr diskriminiert, oder? --Exodianecross 13:05, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Die Information habe ich so aus der Quelle übernommen und nicht angezweifelt, weil ich mich mit dem Neuen Imperium nicht auskenne. Vielleicht könnte man es anders formulieren. Im Quellenbuch steht: „A world with a largely Human population, it is no surprise that Naboo adjusted more easily to Imperial rule than other worlds.“ Das klingt für mich eigentlich ziemlich eindeutig. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 17:16, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Naja, adjust heist ja einstellen, vllt sollte man es eher so in die Richtung formulieren, dass sie sich besser damit abfinden konnten. 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 17:47, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Hört sich interessant an, aber trotzdem bleibt die, na nenne ich es mal, Gungan-Frage offen, was die davon halten! Schätze, diese Frage könnte wohl erst dann erörtert werden wenn die Naboo ganz offiziell in Legacy auftauchen! --Exodianecross 17:50, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST)